Oral care implements such as toothbrushes and parts thereof are often manufactured using injection molding techniques. However, injection molding is best suited for forming larger parts. There is a desire in the oral care implement industry to form devices with miniaturized parts that are better suited and tailored for specific surface cleaning. For example, to clean the interproximal surfaces or the surfaces between the teeth and the gums, smaller cleaning elements are needed. Furthermore, forming cleaning elements with micro-sized or very fine surface features can provide textures on the cleaning elements for enhanced cleaning. However, forming such micro-sized and fine features is difficult to do in a replicable manner using traditional injection molding techniques. Thus, a need exists for a technique for manufacturing oral care implements such as toothbrushes that overcomes the above deficiencies.